


A Wonderful Thing ( one-shot)

by Malec_Jong28



Series: Narnia [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Jong28/pseuds/Malec_Jong28
Summary: Peter Pevensie is High King of Narnia, as well as married to King Caspian. He rules over Narnia, with his husband, as well as his younger siblings, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy.What happens when the High King begins to feel ill, and had his family is overly worried? Find out !( May become an actual story later on if it is wanted)





	A Wonderful Thing ( one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I been really into this pairing lately, and I am taking a break from my other stories. Due to the fact my cat, who I had for 16 and a half years passed away on New Years Eve, and I have been working non stop, I wanted to take a step back, do a couple one shots, then by the end of this month 'Flashlight' and 'The Lightwood-Bane Family' will be continued. 
> 
> If you guys enjoy this, and want me to make an actual story for this ( will would continue from this one-shot, let me know. 
> 
> Also, if you have a request, and I am familiar with the pairing, I am open to them.  
> Enjoy! It took me about a week to write this.

As morning came to Narnia, the sunlight began to filter into the bed chambers of High King Peter and King Caspian. The darker haired King awoken and turned to look at his beloved Peter. He smiled at his blonde lover, who was still peacefully asleep next to him. The shorter man has been feeling unwell lately, and Caspian was concerned, so much to Peter's dismay, Caspian has sent for the Doctor. His husband was not pleased with him. At all.

Caspian watched him for a few moments longer, before getting up to start his day. He had many meetings to attend to today, and negotiations to settle. Once dressed, he leaned down and kissed his husband's temple. 

The King exited their bed chambers, and headed to the dining hall, where his in-laws, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, were beginning to eat their breakfast. Edmund was first to look at him. The younger man looked at his brother-in-law, and greeted him.

'' Morning, husband of my brother!''

Caspian had to resist rolling his eyes. The younger boy has always been full of wit and sass. He glanced at Susan, who did roll her eyes. 

'' Ed, seriously?'' She asked, giving her youngest brother a look. 

'' What?''

'' Do you have to tease them every time you see them?''

Edmund pretended to this about it for a moment, then glanced back at his sister. 

'' Yes.''

Now Caspian really did have to roll his eyes. Edmund was a strange young man. He could be very mature when he wanted to, then be sarcastic the next. Susan rarely changed. She was always pleasant and quick minded. Lucy, the youngest, was a ball of energy. No doubt, she was the sweetest, and had the biggest imagination. She was also taking her title very seriously. Lucy was also Peter's favorite. 

Lucy was quick to notice her eldest sibling wasn't with him. A frown appeared on her adorable face. She looked at Caspian.

'' Where's Peter?'' She asked.

'' Still in bed. He has had a rough night.''

Edmund almost choked on his drink, and had to put his goblet down. Caspian gave the younger a look. Edmund put his hands up in mock surrender. Caspian proceeded to explain how the blonde was still unwell.

'' Has the Physician been sent for?'' Susan asked.

'' Yes. I sent for him late last night. He should be arriving sometime today.''

Susan nodded.

'' I'll keep an eye out for him. You will be occupied for the majority of the day, correct?''

'' I shall. I have meetings all day.''

'' I will make sure to stay close by him when he checking Peter. I will send word for you, once he has his results.''

Caspian thanked her and ate his breakfast. He would need all the energy he could get. He finished and headed to the throne room for his first meeting.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Susan and Lucy wandered down the long hall that led to Peter and Caspian's bed chamber's. Coming to the double set doors, Susan knocked. Everything was still, until a muffled 'Come in', came from the other side. She opened the door, and stepped inside, looking around. Lucy didn't take long before she shouted for her brother. Susan gave her a small glare.

'' Lucy, there is no need to shout.'' Peter's tired voice filtered in the room. The High King stepped into the living suite, and lowered himself into a chair.  Susan and Lucy looked at him in concern. He looked so pale, and haggard. He didn't have his usual golden appearance. It was incredibly concerning. 

'' Peter, are you alright?'' Lucy asked. 

'' I'm not sure, Lu. I can barely stand up.'' Normally, he wouldn't tell her these things, as he hated worrying his siblings, but this time, he couldn't hide it. You were able to see how unwell he was. To his sister's, it was incredibly difficult to see their eldest brother in so much pain and discomfort. They hoped the Doctor didn't take long to arrive.

'' Rest Peter. Can I get you anything?'' The eldest sister asked.

'' Tea would be lovely.''

'' Alright, I'll be back.'' Susan left the chambers, leaving Lucy with their elder brother.

Peter looked at his youngest sibling, and patted the seat next to him. She immediately sat close to him, her arm brushing against his. He leaned back against the cushions, and relaxed his body. He was exhausted. He didn't know what in the world could be wrong with him. Peter was fighting back the nausea he was feeling. If Caspian saw him now, his husband would be hovering, demanding for the Royal Physician to come immediately, despite the man already being on the way.

'' Peter?''

He glanced over at her, a questionable look on his face. He let her know that she had his attention.

'' Yes, Lu?''

'' Has Caspian been sick at all?''

Peter rose an eyebrow, and shook his head. He can most definitely say that his husband has not been sick in a long while, and that was just a cold that lasted 3 days. 

'' No, he's been healthy. Why?''

'' Trying to figure out how you got sick.''

Peter shook his head at her, fondness on his pale face. He told her not to concern herself with that, and let the Physician handle it. They both looked up to see Susan opening the door.  She handed him his tea, making sure he was comfortable.  He thanked her, and sipped the brewed beverage.  They kept each other company until the Doctor arrived. The girls excused themselves, to give them more privacy, and assured their brother they would be just outside the door.

'' Your Majesty, I hear you have been ill. Is that true?'' The older man asked. 

'' Yes, for almost a month now.''

'' What are your symptoms?''

'' Fatigue, nausea, light-headedness. I have also black out a few days ago.''

The older man nodded, listening to his King's description of his symptoms. He had an idea of what was ailing the young King. He took his bad off the ground, and moved to kneel next to him. He checked his pulse, and looked over the basics. He kindly asked Peter to lay down. 

'' I'm just going to palpitate your abdomen, to make sure there are no abnormalities. '' He made sure the King was aware of what he was doing. He continued at the younger man's nod. He pressed on the 4 quadrants of his belly, and paused when the King gasped. He reacted to his lower abdomen being pressed. He tested it once more, causing him to release a small cry. 

'' I believe I may know what is going on. I just need a urine sample, and I can confirm it. Is that alright?''

'' That's fine. I need to know what's going on with me.''

'' Yes, your Majesty.''

He looked into his bag, and took out a vial, handing it to him. Peter got up, and went to the bathing and toiletries area, closing the curtains behind him.

He re-emerged, and handed the vial over. The Doctor gave him a smile, and went to a corner of the chambers to perform the test. He set it aside so it could settle. He assured it would only take a few moments, and Peter nodded.

 

5 minutes have passed and they had the results.  The Doctor studied it, and turned back to the King. He motioned for him to take a seat. Sitting down, Peter looked at him, waiting. 

'' Well, my King, you will be fine. Everything will return to normal in 8 months.''

Peter blinked.

'' 8 months? Why 8 months?''

'' Remember the rare gene you had told me about when I first became your Physician?''

Peter paled, remembering. He didn't think it would actually happen to him. He looked up at the older man. 

'' Are you saying what I think your saying?'' His was shaky.

'' Yes, your Majesty. You are with child. Congratulations!''

Peter blanked out, not able to hear anything but the ringing on his ears. The next the High King knew, everything faded to black.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are welcome!  
> Again, if you enjoyed this, and want me to do story that continues off from this , please let me know!


End file.
